bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshirou Yamakage
| birthday = July 7th | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'6" ft. (210cm) | weight = 210 lbs (95kg) | eyes = Gold | hair = Brown | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = Kenpachi | division = Eleventh DivisionAftershock: Yoshirou's identity is revealed as the captain of the Eleventh Division. | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Eleventh Division Barracks | marital status = Single | education = | relatives = Unnamed Father | clan = | status = Active | series debut = Bleach: The Coven War | roleplay debut = Dawn of the Coven | shikai = | bankai = }} is the Captain of the Gotei 13's Eleventh Division as well as the twelfth holder of the Kenpachi title. Appearance Yoshirou at first glance appears to be on that is not easy to approach. He tends to keep his arms folded and eyes closed when engaging in conversation or even being around a group of people, as seen in the two earliest meetings of the series.Assuming the Mantle: Yoshirou appears with his arms folded. Yoshirou has brown skin, both smooth and fitting to his being, the ultimate complexion for a man of his stature. Parallel to his skin tone, Yoshirou's hair is nearly the same color just a bit brighter.Assuming the Mantle: Yoshirou has his skin tone briefly described. At the top, it is mostly straight slicking down over the majority of his head until we reach his loose ends. The end of his hair is something like an umbrella as it pushes a bit outward into numerous spikes that covering the front of his face and the upper portion of his neck. With thin and sharp golden eyes, one would think that Yoshirou should have been born a girl. Apparel wise the captain wears a traditional Shinigami ; a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji.Assuming the Mantle: Yoshirou's upper portion of his body is shown. Over his shihakusho, as required by those ranked as Captain, he sports a white haori with his squad's insignia pressed onto the back.Assuming the Mantle: Kazuki tugs on Yoshirou's haori to grab his attention. Personality As far as personality goes, Yoshirou is rather laid back. In fact after the Kidō Corps attacked the Gotei 13, Yoshirou seemed rather calm as he was able to still joke with his fellow captain .Aftershock: Yoshirou has a short exchange with Shinji. The short exchange with Shinji also reveals that Yoshirou has his own view of love. Going on to tell the opposing captain that love is nothing more than a sport to be played.Aftershock: After Shinji states he loves another captain, Yoshirou adds love is but a game you either win or you lose. History Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Zanpakutō Notable Quotes Trivia References Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Souls Category:Eleventh Division (FC) Category:Captains Category:Yamakage Clan